


Alone

by 3nding_of_0ne



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Consensual Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knives, M/M, Masochism, Needles, Omorashi, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Sadism, Somnophilia, Top Saihara Shuichi, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3nding_of_0ne/pseuds/3nding_of_0ne
Summary: Saiouma oneshots that have no continuity or overarching storyline.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	1. Masochism, Sadism, and Boxcutters

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I wouldn’t suggest reading this if you are not comfortable with blood, gore, or sexual content.
> 
> (This is my first time posting in The Archive so I would love some feedback)

Kokichi sat on his bed in tears as he pulled his checkered blanket closer to his face. His drunken dad's car pulled out of the driveway, leaving him to sit there with his fresh cuts and bruises. Of course, this wasn’t the first time this had happened and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last. 

Ouma thought about shuichi as he lay there crying. His slender hands would brush away his tears, running them through his violet locks as he pulled him closer.

Hugging his knees to his chest, he laid down on his side and pulled the heavy blankets over him. Ouma curled up into a tighter ball, burrowing his face in the clean sheets beneath him.

Hours passed unmoving from his position. His tears stung the scrapes across his knees, helping to calm him down as the salty liquid dissolved on his broken skin.

Breathing growing slower- he was tired- he wondered what was wrong with him as he tightly closed his eyes.

It wouldn’t be that much longer before his failure of a father got home- he knew this- Ouma felt his mind grow foggy.

Arms going limp, brain going static, body sinking into the mattress below him.

______

KNOCK

His brain began to stir.

KNOCK, KNOCK

He sat up groggily, tucking his (now knotted) purple hair behind his ears. Distant eyes and red marks on his face indicated a well-rested nap. As he slowly woke up, he became more aware of his surroundings.

_ Dads not home… _

Ouma pulled the blankets off of him before carefully standing up and walking over to his bedroom window.

KNOCK

_ What the… _

Kokichi gently rubbed his eyes, now noticing a person standing at the front door, knocking on it. 

_ Shit _

He recognized the person standing before the door, their navy blue hair and dark school uniform was all too familiar.

_ Shuichi? He didn’t tell me he would be coming over today. _

Kokichi’s eyes lit up as he considered the possibility that maybe this was his attempt at a surprise, and that he had something for him.

_ Well you sure got the surprise part down.  _ Ouma laughed to himself. 

KNOCK

_ Ah! right, he's still waiting for me. _

Kokichi sloppily threw on some clothes -kicking the mess on his dirty floor under his bed- before hurrying down the stairwell.

  
  


Shuichi stood outside, patiently waiting for Kokichi to open the door for him. As he waited, he couldn't help but think indecent things about the frail boy inside the house before him.

_ Blood pooling beneath my fingertips as I dig into his sides, his small ass clenching around me. Rocking his hips into mine as i rail him into the- _

Shuichi stopped himself before he got too excited. Calming down his heavy breaths, though that did next to nothing to stop the blush that tinted his pale face.

CLICK

Shuichi straightened his posture as he heard the doorknob before him turn in its socket. The wooden slab opened quietly, revealing a small, violet haired boy, standing behind it.

“Ah! Shuichi, I wasn’t expecting you to come over today.” The shorter boy smiled up at him innocently.

_ Don’t look at me like that, Kokichi, you’ll make me feel bad considering what i have planned. _

“You don’t remember telling me I could come over today?” Shuichi now realized how intrusive he must be, since Kokichi hadn’t remembered planning this.

Kokichi’s eyes widened in surprise, now feeling immense guilt wash over him. 

_ How did i forget? _

Kokichi apologized before stepping off to the side, gesturing for Saihara to come in. The shorter boy looked at the ground in embarrassment. Kokichi looked up at Shuichi as he stepped inside, blushing.

_ I can’t believe he’s actually in my house… _

Kokichi’s legs suddenly felt weak as his brain registered this fact. 

“Sorry I don’t have anything to give you… I wasn't exactly expecting company…” He stammered, shutting the door. 

Shuichi walked past him, hanging up his monokuma-themed coat on a hangar in the closet before him. “It’s fine, It’s my fault for not telling you I was on my way over in the first place. You should really do something about that memory of yours though.” He only muttered the last part, not wanting to offend the smaller male in any way.

“W-what was that?”

“Oh. Nothing.” Shuichi now turned to face Kokichi, loving how he basically towered above the short boy.

“S-so what do you wa-want to do?” 

“I didn’t really have anything planned-“  _ Thats a lie,  _ “- but I was thinking maybe we could watch danganronpa together?” Shuichi’s eyes lit up as he talked about his latest fixation. Kokichi noticed this.

“Sure! Follow me.” Kokichi led him up the stairs to his room.

Shuichi let his eyes wander as he followed. First, he looked at all the family portraits hanging along the walls of the ascending corridor. Then, he let his eyes wander even more, now noticing the way that Kokichi’s hips swayed before him as he took slow steps. The way his round ass moved so softly and perfectly had Saihara entranced. Shuichi’s breathing became more labored as he attempted to calm himself down.

Kokichi felt Shuichi’s critical eyes observing him, finally reaching the top of the stairwell and opening the door to his room. 

“Ouma-kun…” Shuichi started.

Kokichi felt his face heat up. “Y-yes Saihara-chan?” He turned around and looked up at Shuichi. 

“Do you love me?” 

“What? Why would I-“

“Do you or do you not?” Shuichi spoke with a bite in his tone. This surprised Kokichi as he jumped at the sudden force in his voice.

“W-well of course I do… I would do anything for you, Saihara…” Kokichi suddenly became painfully aware of the fact that his parents weren’t home. Shuichi stepped closer so that their chests were mere inches away from each other.

“Anything?” Shuichi spoke with a bit of a pur in his voice. He looked down at the violet-haired male before him, smirking ever so slightly as he snaked his hand around Kokichi’s waist. 

Kokichi jumped at the sudden contact, breathing heavily. He looked down towards the floor, and ended up noticing the painfully hard tent forming under Shuichi’s school uniform.

“Anything… Shuichi.” Kokichi looked up at Shuichi, not sure as to what he was signing himself up for, his cock beginning to stir in anticipation. 

Shuichi's breath hitched at the use of his first name. Grabbing kokichis wrist roughly, Shuichi pushed him onto the bed behind him. 

Crawling on top of Kokichi, Shuichi took a small box cutter out of the pocket of his uniform. 

“Look.” Shuichi whispered, showing Kokichi the blade he now held.

Kokichi gasped as he was pushed onto the bed, curiosity filling him as he noticed the blade in his crush’s hand. 

“Do you want to have sex with me?” Kokichi heard Shuichi speak to him.

Kokichi’s eyes widened in surprise. “W-what?” 

Kokichi shivered as the blade in Shuichi’s hand made soft contact with his clothes, slicing his white shirt down the middle and peeling it off his shoulders. 

“You heard me.” He licked the shell of his ear, breathing harshly as he rutted against Ouma’s leg.

“Sh-Shuichi… Wait! Please!” Kokichi could now feel how hard the navy-haired boy was as his brain registered this new level of sheer intimacy.

Kokichi’s cock was now fully erect and pressing uncomfortably against his boxers. He whined and shifted, attempting to release some of the pressure. 

_ If we do this… does this mean he loves me? Wait… He loves me? He… loves me. _

Kokichi looked up at Saihara’s flushed face, his lidded eyes committing all of Ouma’s small features to memory.

Shuichi absorbed the sight below him, taking off his clothes as he softly grinded against Kokichi’s leg. Moaning softly from the pressure on his cock, Shuichi pulled Kokichi’s dick out of its place and slid off the boxers it was in before. Kokichi groaned from the freeing feeling. 

Kokichi took in the sight before him. Shuichi’s dick was now out and fully erect. Ouma’s own member twitched in response to being able to see Shuichi this intimately.

“A-ah… Shuichi…” He moaned as Shuichi wrapped his slender fingers around Kokichi’s cock. “W-wait… slow down…” 

Despite his own protests, Kokichi didn’t want it to stop or slow down. 

Shuichi then took out his own dick, leaning down towards Kokichi, engaging his lips in a warm kiss before latching onto his neck. Ouma kissed back softly, desperately clinging to this new level of affection from his crush.

Shuichi leaned the shorter male against the wall behind him, settling himself in front of Kokichi so that their erect cocks were touching. Kokichi blushed at the intimacy of the situation, looking up at Shuichi for his approval, precum beginning to drip from the slit of his cock.

Upon looking at Shuichi, he saw him staring intently at Kokichi’s small dick, almost as if he wanted to devour it. The taller boy was no longer making any sexual advances. 

_ Kokichi… I want to destroy you… _

Shuichi’s messy, silky hair fell over his near-porcelain skin as his mind blanked.

“S-Shumai?” Kokichi wrapped his arms around Shuichi’s neck, pulling away so he could look at Saihara’s face. He tilted his head in confusion as he awaited a response.

“Sorry.” Shuichi responded, noticing that he was no longer touching Kokichi as intimately. 

He mentally scolded himself for spacing out before continuing.

Shuichi held their cocks together, lightly passing his thumb over their tips until it was coated in precum. Shuichi noted that Kokichi was extremely sensitive due to the fact that he was already reduced to a shaking mess beneath him and was basically pouring out precum at this point. 

Shuichi brought his hand down over their dicks once, Kokichi moaning into the navy-haired male’s shoulder. 

“I want to see you bleed.” Shuichi whispered into Kokichi’s ear before harshly sinking his teeth into his neck.

Kokichi moaned again, louder this time.

_ Shuichi…  _

Kokichi shivered softly below Shuichi, nestling his face into his shoulder. 

Bringing his hand down over them a few more times, Saihara found a slow pace that seemed to tease the shaking boy that was basically clinging to him. Kokichi dug his nails into Shuichi’s back, moaning louder. He felt his face heat up, blushing as Shuichi jerked them both off at the same time. 

He wrapped his thin arms around Shuichi's neck, longing to be closer to the taller boy. Saihara’s sharp teeth dug into the base of his neck again. With a subtle pop, his teeth broke the skin, releasing blood into Shuichi’s mouth. 

Shuichi couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of Kokichi clinging to him, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth as he sped up his hand. 

As Kokichi felt him speed up, he wrapped his legs around the taller male’s waist, lightly thrusting up into his hand. Though he loved the new level of intimacy, he couldn't help but feel this was wrong, and that he shouldn’t be doing this, especially with his crush.

His dick twitched in anticipation as he felt himself getting closer. His breathing became heavier, his moans becoming more desperate. He needed release. 

“S-Shuichi I- I’m gonna…” 

“Let’s cum together, Kokichi” He whispered needily into Ouma’s ear.

With one final pass over their cocks, Saihara came with a loud groan, his hand seizing all motion as hot, sticky streaks of cum shot up onto his stomach. 

Ouma came immediately after, releshing in the feeling of Saihara’s hand on him in such an intimate way. Kokichi tightened his grip around Shuichi, his nails driving deeper into Shuichi’s flesh as he rode out his orgasm.

“Shuichi…” Kokichi slowly let go of Shuichi, looking up at him. 

_ He loves me… _

Shuichi responded by pulling Kokichi closer so that their chests were pressed against each other. So close that Shuichi could feel the smaller boy’s heartbeat, he kissed him heatedly. 

The smaller boy moaned into the kiss, their tongues dancing. Kokichi knew this was wrong, but he couldn’t do anything to stop himself. He doubted that he could even get Saihara to stop at this point. Shuichi’s eyes grew lidded, wet lips sliding over Kokichi’s, hot gasps becoming breathless moans. 

Shuichi found himself starting to grow erect again from the tender treatment. 

Kokichi pulled away from the kiss softly, breathing heavily in an attempt to gather air, looking as though he might pass out from the lack of it. 

“That was… incredible.” He spoke softly. Kokichi’s voice was sore from moaning loudly, so he could barely speak. 

Kokichi layed down and closed his eyes, still breathing heavily.

Shuichi looked down at him in confusion, straddling the smaller boy that lay below him. “You don’t seriously think we’re done yet, right?” Shuichi asked softly.

“W-we’re not done?” Kokichi asked, now opening his eyes and propping himself up on his elbows.

“Far from it… Kokichi...” With that, Shuichi stroked oumas face lightly, feeling him quiver in anticipation beneath his touch.

Kokichi looked up at Shuichi, an unsettling feeling replacing the pure ecstasy he had been in before.

Shuichi pulled the cold blade out of his pocket once more, lightly touching it to the smaller boy's chest, gently tracing the outline of his ribs. 

“S-Shuichi… wait…” Kokichi muttered softly as he attempted to slowly back away, softly hitting the cold wall behind him instead. 

Wrapping one arm behind the smaller boy’s back, Shuichi leaned in closer, pulling Kokichi in for a light kiss. Kokichi gently kissed back and parted his lips for Shuichi. A sharp pain in Kokichi’s abdomen made him open his eyes in shock. As he looked down, he saw that the blade had now pierced his skin and was following the outline of his lowest rib across his thin frame. Shuichi laughed softly as he looked at his work so far. 

A beautifully metallic and light liquid seeped out from the long cut left in the box cutter's wake. 

“Shuichi stop!” Kokichi yelled, but it was of no use. Kokichi’s eyes widened in panic as he struggled to get away. 

Shuichi was too far gone to care about any objections Kokichi might have.

“You said you would do anything for me… right?” 

Kokichi looked up at him with unsure eyes, regretting what he had said earlier.

Shuichi pulled him closer. 

Disgust came over Kokichi. He hated the way he felt. He hated the fact that his body liked it, quickly growing erect once more. Ouma reminded himself that it was his beloved Saihara doing this to him, and that was all it took to finally break him. He noticed Shuichi getting hard again.

_ Shumai likes this… he likes torturing me like this…  _

Shuichi looked at the boy below him once more, seeing how his fruitless protesting had finally stopped. Scarlet poured out of the small cut along his ribcage as it grew longer. The way it bled, the way it contrasted beautifully against his soft, pale flesh had him entranced. Shuichi suddenly latched his teeth onto the wound. He licked at the cut, reveling in pleasure as the metallic taste overwhelmed his senses. 

The way Saihara’s tongue slid over his flesh left him in ecstasy.

_ He loves me… he has to love me… he wouldn’t be doing this if he didn’t.  _

The boxcutter suddenly plunged deeper into him as more pressure was applied. Shuichi moaned softly as he began rutting against the smaller boy’s leg as it twitched in pain, pleasure, and confusion.

“Ow! S-Shumai! It hurts!” Ouma was now crying, practically begging for more as his nerves were on fire. 

_ If it’s Shumai hurting me… then I like it too. I want him to corrupt me, to claim me. _

Kokichi was now fully erect again, with the help of the scene before him.

“Kokichi…” Shuichi stopped suckling at the wound as he spoke, “Can I go inside? Can I put it in you?” Shuichi had blood speckling the bottom half of his face, his eyes large and crazed as he smiled at the purple haired boy.

“Please. Fuck me into the matress, cut me up, make me yours…” Kokichi panted, Shuichi still practically humping his thin leg.

Shuichi coated two of his own fingers in saliva, sucking on them as he groped Kokichi’s chest with his other hand. Once he felt they were thoroughly coated, he slowly inserted one into Kokichi’s hole. 

He twitched in response, feeling his body tense at the sudden intrusion. “Shuichi…” Kokichi pulled him closer as Saihara’s finger explored inside him.

Another finger entered the smaller boy, coating his tight hole and scissoring it open to accommodate the size of his dick. Shuichi’s slim fingers dug deeper into Kokichi’s body. Suddenly, Ouma arched his back, letting out a broken mix between a gasp and a moan as Shuichi’s fingers brushed past a spot deep within him.

“Did that feel good? Did I touch your prostate?” Shuichi stopped moving his fingers as fast, waiting for Kokichi to respond.

Kokichi nodded hurriedly in response, longing for more pleasure as his dick felt like it would burst with any more teasing. “P-please… hurry… i’m gonna…” He groaned softly.

“Are you sure? Once we start, I won’t be able to stop, no matter how much you beg.” 

“J-just put it in… p-pl-ease.” Kokichi closed his eyes as he leaned his head back. 

“You asked for this.” Was all Saihara said before lining up his cock to Kokichi’s prepped hole. 

Without easing into it, he slammed his hips forward, forcing Ouma to take his whole length in one go. It felt surreal, the scene before him, the way the blood continued to seep from the cut he made, it was all too much.

Kokichi’s arms instinctively wrapped around Shuichi’s neck, pulling him closely, letting out a quiet shout of pain. He felt as though he would be ripped in half. Shuichi groaned at the feeling of Kokichi’s tight hole clinging to his member so desperately, he was in ecstasy, and he hadn’t even started moving yet.

Shuichi’s member was by no means huge, but it could easily satisfy the smaller males petite frame. Kokichi’s hole twitched around the throbbing member inside him, feeling as though he could come just from that one initial thrust.

Now that he had started, Shuichi was too far gone to be persuaded into stopping anytime soon. All the fantasies he had about this could never make up for what the real thing was like, and he loved every second of it. Saihara let out small vocalizations as he began moving. 

Feeling Shuichi beginning to move was almost enough to overwhelm Kokichi’s body into cumming again. The stimulation given to him by Shuichi pulling out slowly to prep for thrusting in again was almost orgasmic.

Saihara slammed his hips forward again, flesh meeting the small body before him with a loud slap. The purple haired boy’s cock bounced with the sudden movement, bobbing against his stomach as Shuichi began pounding into him at a steady pace. 

Kokichi felt something inside him snap, and a burning sensation replaced the pleasure he was once in. He looked down in shock, seeing Shuichi’s dick that was now sliding in and out of him was covered in his blood. His eyes widened in pain as he propped himself up on his elbows.

“S-Shuichi! Stop!” Kokichi exclaimed as he pressed his hand lightly against the taller boy chest.

He didn’t stop. The sight of the blood coating his dick was too much, he almost came just from the sight of it. Shuichi’s dick throbbed inside him, and he began thrusting faster, disregarding Ouma’s discomfort.

“I guess I didn’t prepare you enough, huh?” Shuichi muttered to himself, reaching between Kokichi’s legs to begin jerking him off as he was fucked. The pace of his thrusts picked up so that Shuichi was practically slamming into him. 

_ I won’t be able to walk tomorrow… heh…  _

Soon enough, the pain of the irritated wound in his ass went away and was replaced once more with pleasure. Kokichi let out small vocalizations of his pleasure as he was overstimulated with being jerked off at the same time he was being ruthlessly fucked into the mattress.

The headboard was slamming into the wall at this point, but neither of them were complaining. Shuichi began licking his way up Kokichi’s neck again, desperately trying to find his second release.

Kokichi was on the edge of his second orgasm, and Shuichi sucking on his neck was all it took to push him over. Arching his back, he groaned loudly as milky strings of cum flung up onto his and Shuichi’s stomachs.

The display Kokichi had just put on had Shuichi dangerously close too. “Kokichi… I’m gonna…” 

_ Do it… Do it do it do it do it do it do it… _

“Come inside me… please… use me.” Kokichi spoke breathlessly as he rode out his intense orgasm.

Shuichi removed his hand from Kokichi’s now soft cock, and instead dug his nails into his hips, blood pooling out from where they had punctured the silky skin. Gripping him tighter, his thrusts became sloppier. 

Shuichi’s thrusts suddenly stilled, ceasing all motion as he was pushed over the edge like Kokichi was. His mind filled with white, his eyes rolled back, his dick pumped semen into Kokichi as he groaned loudly. Kokichi pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Cum overflowed from his tight hole as Shuichi finished.

“Shuichi… I love you.” Kokichi spoke softly.

“I… I love you too.” Shuichi pulled out slowly, more cum flowing out as he did so.

Shuichi laid down beside Kokichi, pulling him flush to his chest, spooning the smaller boy.

_ He loves me…  _

Cleaning could wait a bit longer, for now they just needed each other.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Needles and knives?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi sneaks into Kokichi’s room at night while he’s sleeping and fucks the shit out of him.

This hadn’t been the first night that Shuichi had done this, and he was certain that it wouldn’t be the last, at least, that’s how it was supposed to go. 

Shuichi had woken up late at night once again, and he was bothered by the usual- vividly lewd- thoughts of his crush, Kokichi Ouma. This was what had led him to his current situation.

Kokichi slept soundly, barely covered by the checkered blanket of his bed.

The light from the streetlamp illuminated the pale boy’s small features. Kokichi’s chest would rise, and then slowly fall again, entrancing Shuichi, who straddled the sleeping boy’s waist.

Shuichi took note of how the black hair had faded purple highlights that perfectly framed his face and complimented his skin quite nicely. He ran his hands along Kokichi’s waist as he felt the soft flesh dip to accommodate his fingers that slid across its silky and smooth surface. 

Kokichi laid beneath Shuichi, sprawled out, with his head tilted to the side. A black shirt hung loosely over his unhealthy thin frame, the bottom was shifted just enough to display his left hip. The times that he would steal glances at Kokichi in school never made up for being this close to him, and being able to touch him so intimately. 

With this, Shuichi began to move his hips, rutting against Kokichi’s leg. Shuichi had never considered what Kokichi might do if he woke up to find a creep like him straddling his leg. 

_ It would ruin any chances of a relationship for sure, he would probably freak out, call the cops, call me a freak.  _ Shuichi groaned loudly at the thought of being caught.

His free hand moved to start palming Kokichi through his bright underwear. The smaller boy stirred at this action, shifting in his sleep. Shuichi moaned softly as he was practically humping Kokichi’s leg. As his thin fingers went to work on Kokichi’s flaccid dick, he could feel it stiffening ever so slowly beneath him.

_ He likes it... _

Unbeknownst to him, the purple haired boy began to open his eyes, waking up due to the erection forming under Shuichi’s touch. 

Kokichi let out a quiet groan as he slowly sat up, using his arms to prop himself up as he laid back. His dazed and sleepy eyes were lidded, mouth slightly parted. The severity of the current situation had not yet struck him. His eyes fell upon the tall boy at his waist.

Shuichi noticed Kokichi shifting, and looked up, pausing his actions. 

“Fuck… I.. Uh, Th-this isn’t what it looks like, I promise!” Shuichi sat up, his eyes widening in fear as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. “I am so so sorry, I didn’t mean to- I promise!” He scrambled off the bed, backing away slowly as he stumbled toward the window he came in through.

Kokichi stared back at the stuttering mess, he looked mortified. The dark sky kept the intruders face- and identity- hidden. Ouma wasn’t sure how to react, so he stayed there, frozen in confusion. That is, until Shuichi started to open the window. Kokichi suddenly realized what was happening. 

_ Was he going to rail me? He was definitely making all the right advances to lead up to it… _

He slowly got up out of bed, shifting the covers off of his aroused body, and started walking towards the panicking male.

As Shuichi started to fumble with the lock in a miserable attempt to open it, he felt a soft touch meet his shoulder, causing him to involuntarily shudder. 

Kokichi stood behind him now, hand resting on the taller boy. “Wait…” he spoke softly, the boy before him stiffening under his touch. He used his hand to gently guide the boy to be facing him, spinning him around until their eyes locked. “Shuichi?” Kokichi’s face contorted into a look of shock and disbelief, his heart skipping a beat.

_ My own neighbor? So this probably isn’t the first time he’s done this... _

“Ah- no? W-well I mean, yes, but I didn’t m-mean to… I'm so sorry…” He looked towards the floor. Shuichi leaned away from his touch, cold sweat beaded on his forehead, covered by his black hat. “I-I should probably leave now.” He began to back away once more. Ears ringing, his heart rate increased to an unbelievable pace as his back hit the freezing window behind him.

“You can stay, actually, if you want?” Kokichi pressed himself against Shuichi, their chests touching, their faces only inches away from each other. In this new position, Kokichi could feel Shuichi’s erection slowly hardening again. He bucked his hips upwards in an attempt to feed his own stiffening cock.

Shuichi looked at the smaller boy- who had his face nestled into his chest- mouth agape in shock. The blue haired male’s face turned a furious pink as a maddening blush tinted his cheeks, spreading to the tips of his ears. He couldn’t believe what was happening, the sudden turn of events defied all logic, and left him stunned. He was at Kokichi’s mercy.

A sudden sharp pain in his leg snapped him back into reality. “Ah! Kokichi, wait!” Shuichi had smuggled some sewing needles with him, stowed away in his pocket. When Kokichi had suddenly rutted against him, the needles in his pocket had shifted and poked at his leg, creating a beautiful pang of agony. 

“What’s wrong? I know you want this.” Kokichi palmed Shuichi as he whispered into his ear.

“It’s not that I don’t want this, i promise. It’s Noth- hng!” Shuichi moaned softly.

“Even I can tell that’s a lie…” Kokichi licked the shell of Saihara’s ear, standing on his toes so that he could reach. This caused his hips to press harder against Shuichi’s, and without warning, the needles poked at him as well. “Ow! What the hell?” Kokichi pulled away from shuichi ever so slightly, tilting his head in curiosity. He dipped his hand into the taller boy’s pocket to find the source of the sudden jab.

“Ah,, i wouldn’t do that if I were you…” Shuichi warned, but this only made Kokichi more intrigued. 

The small pieces of metal were warm from being pressed up against Shuichi’s body so tightly for so long. Kokichi began to pull one of the thin needles out.

“Gh-!” Kokichi yanked his hand back quickly, staring at the pocket in disbelief. He gazed at the trickle of blood beginning to seep from a small, circular wound on the tip of his finger. “Needles?” Kokichi looked back up at Shuichi, only to be met with a pair of eyes that looked like they wanted to devour him. 

Kokichi trembled slightly from the sight as his dick twitched under his thin clothes. With the sight of the red liquid, something inside Shuichi snapped as lust crashed into his brain in feral waves that told him he needed to entirely wreck the shaking boy before him, in more ways than one.

Shuichi grabbed Kokichi by the neck, being sure to apply just enough pressure to leave bruises but not completely crush him as he switched their positions. Using one of his hands to cushion the back of Kokichi’s head, he slammed him against the wall roughly. Kokichi looked at Shuichi in awe, eyes sparkling in interest, mouth slightly open as he gasped.

“And knives.” Shuichi responded as he then pulled a box cutter out of the opposite pocket. He slid the plastic up until three metal slats were exposed to the pale light emanating from outside the window. A dull shine rested upon the newly sharpened blade. With a quick flick of his wrist, the cold metal was now pressed harshly against Kokichi’s throat. 

Kokichi’s eyes grew to be filled with lust, curiosity, and the slightest twinge of fear. His heartbeat was now thrumming in his ears, deafeningly loud. The tent formed under his sheer clothes twitched at the sudden movement from his crush.

Shuichi had his thigh in between Kokichi’s legs, and could feel the slight pulse from the smaller boy’s dick. “Heh… turned on by knives, huh?” Shuichi leaned closer to Kokichi, licking a line from his jaw to the bottom of his ear, planting a kiss as he reached it. He whispered this last part; “You’re such a slut… and I love it.” 

Kokichi closed his eyes, and leaned his head back the tiniest bit, letting out a small groan at the insult. He bucked his hips forwards, longing for more friction.

“W-why did you- ah!” Kokichi was cut off by a sudden moan as Shuichi latched his wet lips onto his pale neck, amplified by the knife pressing against him. “Why did you br- bring all of this?” He referenced the needles and boxcutter, genuinely curious.

Saihara pulled away from his neck, a dark hickey beginning to form below his jaw. Straightening his posture, he now towered over the shorter boy, staring at him, eyes lidded, breathing heavy, face flushed, shirt messy, he responded in a dark voice. “Why don’t I show you…” With this, Shuichi pulled the blade away from Ouma’s neck, working on pulling his shirt off over his head. With each new inch of flesh exposed, Saihara was starstruck. As often as he had been sneaking into Kokichi’s house, he had never found the courage to actually remove the small boy’s clothes. This was uncharted territory. The oversized white shirt was flung across the room, a soft thump resounding as it sulked against the opposite wall. 

Prominent ribs stuck out like a sore thumb against the flat stomach of Kokichi. Concern welled within him. 

_ Has he been eating enough? _

But that was a topic for another time. Kokichi wasn’t sure what he should do, as he had never done anything even remotely like this before. So he stood there, arms wrapping around Shuichi’s neck as Saihara’s eyes memorized every inch of Kokichi’s trembling body.

______

With this, his neck was attacked once more. Desperate licks, kisses and bites were littered throughout the entire expanse, spreading to the collarbones once he was satisfied with the amount of hickeys on his smooth neck. Shuichi groaned softly, pressing Ouma into the wall, his hands planted on either side of Kokichi’s head, effectively trapping him. His hips thrusted against the smaller boy, rubbing their clothed erections together. 

One of Shuichi’s hands traveled downwards, settling on the waistband of his strained boxers. 

“hah-“ Kokichi moaned softly “Please.” He whined needily, having little shame in his requests.

“Please what, Kokichi? You need to be specific…” Shuichi dipped one finger under the edge of the cloth, hooked on it. He moved his finger from side to side, stretching the elastic away from his perfect skin, pulling it taught before letting it snap back into place.

_ Smack _

The band hit his flesh with a harsh sting, causing Kokichi to gasp. “Please… touch me more…” Tired of Saihara’s endless teasing, Ouma moved one of his arms from Shuichi’s neck and began to remove his own underwear, letting them fall to his ankles before chuckling mischievously. His cock sprang free, he was now painfully erect and already dripping.

Lust took over all rational thought as he suddenly broke. Ouma did the same thing that Saihara had done to him earlier, and took his turn to spin their positions again. Shuichi’s back hit the wall with a bang.

“Ah- Kokichi.” He groaned, his own tent growing to be even more painful.

Ouma wasted no time in taking off the taller boy’s clothes. Belt: Undone. Shirt: Unbuttoned. Pants: Unzipped. The loose clothing joined Kokichi’s boxers that lay limp on the floor. His erection was now exposed to the cold air, comforted by Kokichi’s own hard length pressing against his.

Shuichi was in shock at the turn of events, that’s not to say that it didn't do wonders for his massive boner.

The smaller boy stood on his toes once more, whispering into Saihara’s ear. “Why don’t you show me what those needles can do loverboy~” Kokichi smiled, licking the lobe of his ear.

Shuichi was entranced once again, and thinking with his dick, much like kokichi was when he had slammed him into the wall. “Fuck… that was hot…” He growled this, picking up Kokichi’s plush thighs and wrapping them around his waist.

_ He’s actually… really light… _

Saihara’s mouth locked Kokichi’s lips in a sloppy kiss, fueled entirely by lust and desire. 

Walking slowly and scanning the surrounding area with his feet so he wouldn’t trip, Shuichi made his way back over towards Ouma’s checkered bed. 

Kokichi moaned into the kiss, caressing the side of his face with one hand while his other dug into Saihara’s back. As their bodies were pressed together, Kokichi could feel the warmth of the taller boy’s flat stomach touching him heatedly. It seemed as though every inch of his body was being devoured by these new sensations. He didn’t mind this.

Shuichi stumbled over a pile of clothes, but caught himself and played it off as he gently pushed Kokichi onto his bed. 

Kokichi laughed lightly as Shuichi broke the kiss and went back to pecking at his neck. “Is that all you’ve got?” A suggestive glaze dripped over his simple words and sunk into every crevice of Shuichi’s brain, fueling the hungry look in his eyes. 

“You wanted to see what these needles were for, right?” Saihara was bent over the edge of the bed, hovering above Kokichi with his arms resting on either side of his face. Soft legs that were wrapped around Shuichi’s waist moved as shuichi removed them.

“Fuck yes” without hesitation, Kokichi was breathless as his erection touched shuichi’s again with the movement.

With the sudden eager response, Saihara pulled a few needles from his pocket. Shuichi used his arms to gently guide Ouma to be laying on his stomach, ass protruding into the air. Kokichi bucked his hips lightly, rubbing his hard-on against the edge of the bed.

“I own you… and I’ll make sure that you never forget that.” Saihara whispered, his breath hot against the back of Ouma’s neck.

Without warning, Kokichi suddenly felt a sharp point prod at his back, before a sick  _ pop _ was felt as the metal entered his skin, parallel to his back as it weaved its way under and back out of the pale flesh. Kokichi arched his back into the mattress as he felt his blood begin to seep from the wound. “Shuichi~” he closed his eyes lightly.

Saihara groaned softly. “You’re gonna make me lose control if you keep talking like that…” His hands moved to stroke the smaller boy’s sides. The red liquid seeping out from the small impalement had Saihara entranced. He licked his lips, a blush tinting his cheeks.

The searing pain of a foreign object protruding from his skin was a burning sensation, one that he grew to enjoy as heat enveloped his body. Ouma wriggled pathetically beneath the navy blue haired boy, longing for more friction.

“You’re really desperate aren’t you?” Saihara laughed darkly, a sly grin spreading across his face.

“hngh- shut up… and- ah- fuck me already~!” Kokichi was already reduced to a shivering mess. Each involuntary twitch his body produced made the needle shift inside his skin, causing a beautifully uncomfortable feeling to arise within him, fueling his insatiable hunger.

“You wanted this.” Shuichi reminded Ouma, before slowly backing off of him, kneeling behind him so that Kokichi’s ass was in his face. His cold hands moved to Kokichi’s plush hips, effectively locking the smaller boy in an iron grip. 

“I kn- Gah~!” Ouma was cut off by a high pitched scream as Shuichi suddenly plunged his long tongue into Kokichi’s tight hole. 

The bitter and unpleasant taste of Kokichi’s insides coated Saihara’s tongue, but he didn’t mind, nor did he care. The soft muscle went to work, gingerly exploring the cavern as it slowly coated it in the taller boy’s sweet saliva.

Kokichi was in heaven, a pure, overstimulated mess. He gave a feeble attempt to rock his hips, but they were held firmly in place by Saihara. His eyes rolled back, tearing up as he let out wanton moans and cries of pleasure.

The display before shuichi did wonders for his hardened cock, seeing as how it twitched with each squeal Ouma let out. Kokichi threw his head back as he felt his orgasm approaching.

Before this could happen, Shuichi pulled his tongue out, seeing as how Ouma’s ass was now well coated in the makeshift lube.

“w-wait, don’t stop pl- Ack!” Oumas protests were once again cut short as Shuichi shoved two fingers into the tight hole, scissoring the area to accommodate his large dick.

“Shuuuchi…” Kokichi’s speech was slurred as he focused on how incredible the long fingers felt inside him.

Shuichi’s fingers dug deeper, suddenly brushing against a softer patch of skin.

An ungodly cry of pleasure was released from the boy beneath him as he gently pushed into the soft area. Saihara took a mental note of where this spot was, saving it for later. Feeling satisfied, he removed his fingers. Shuichi’s fingers now had an acrid scent to them, but he didn’t care, he simply wiped them off on the soft beds’s blanket.

“Beg.” Saihara leaned over the smaller boy, whispering directly into his ear, nibbling gently on its lobe. 

“Shuichi… shuichi please…”

“Please what?” Shuichi spanked him, making the pale flesh grow bright red with a harsh  _ slap _ .

“Fuck me…”

“That’s not good enough babe.” He reached into his other pocket, grabbing the boxcutter once more and clicking it up two slats. He touched the cool blade to the top of his spine, pressing down just enough to effortlessly puncture the skin.

Kokichi shuddered, accidentally dislodging the needle in the process. “Shuichi, please,, fuck me into the matress, kill me, make me forget my own name. I don’t want to be able to walk tomorrow.”

Shuichi’s face heated up at the blunt confession. The second request concerned him, but he didn’t dwell on it too much. He began to slowly drag the tip of the knife across the prominent tips of his vertebrates. 

The skin split apart effortlessly, not yet spouting blood because of how clean the cut was.

Kokichi whimpered softly beneath him, shifting against the bed. The new feeling of his skin being ripped apart was arousing, and this scared him. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel, so he focused on the increasing beat of his heart, and the heavy breathing of the boy behind him. Tears spilled from his eyes.

With this, Saihara guided his dick to Kokichi’s prepped hole. Without easing into it at all, Saihara slammed his hips forward, fully sheathing himself inside of the pale boy. His head tilted back as he let out a loud groan, shuddering as his dripping erection found stimulation. Precum sloppily mixed with the saliva that coated his insides, creating a thick mess that sloshed with each hard thrust that followed.

Ouma screamed, letting out a choked cry of pleasure and pain. With this, his face was stained with streaks of irritated skin stemming from wet tears. His body jolted towards the headboard with the harsh thrust, slamming the headboard against the wall with a loud  _ thud _ . He let out small whimpers, mouth open as he choked on his own spit, beginning to cough. 

Without warning, he began thrusting into the small body below him, hard and staggered, slowly building up to a faster pace. The lubricant inside Kokichi squelched with each harsh thrust, followed by a resonating  _ slap _ of skin against skin.

“Shuichi… shuichi, i- i cant, don’t… please,” Ouma muttered nonsense under his breath as he slowly lost all sense of where he was or who he even was. All that his mind could process was that Shuichi Saihara, his  crush , was currently pounding into his ass, and that he was in excruciating pain mixed with mind boggling pleasure. 

The pace increased, the headboard now slamming into the wall, Shuichi’s legs threatened to buckle with the incredible pleasure. He leaned over the smaller boy, reaching his hands up to pull the two sides of the cut apart, letting blood spill. The never ending heaven that he was currently in had him losing all rational thought, and so he began to leave kisses around the wound, licking at the red streaks that fell from it. 

Ouma felt the burning sensation on his back increase exponentially as he had an exceptionally low pain tolerance. His eyebrows scrunched as he attempted to comprehend what Saihara was doing, since he couldn’t see him, as the side of his face was shoved into the mattress. When he suddenly realized that Shuichi was licking at his wound, he was surprised to find that he wasn’t repulsed by it, and that he enjoyed it. He knew that he wouldn’t be liking this if it had been anyone else, but it being who it was left him groveling, begging for more as his mind was clouded by lust.

Shuichi suddenly plunged his tongue into the wound, sucking more of the viscous liquid into his mouth, reveling in the metallic taste similar to that of pennies. He moaned against the skin, speeding up his thrusts once more, the sound of slapping and screams filled the room accompanied by the dull whir of his ceiling fan. 

Ouma turned his head to the side even more in an attempt to get a look at Saihara’s face. What he saw made his blood run cold. A sadistic, twisted smile painted itself across his pale face, now flushed a deep shade of red at his cheeks, nose, and the tops of his ears. A thin line of saliva spilled from his mouth, glistening at the corner of his lips. His mouth was open, sweat glowing against his skin. Blood speckled the lower half of his face as he groaned loudly. 

His lanky arms moved up to wrap around the smaller boy’s neck, effectively cutting off his blood supply. 

Kokichi gasped harshly, inhaling deeply as he began to suffocate. One of his free hands landed on top of Saihara’s tight grip, holding his hands gently in place. His other hand, however, was clawing at the grip, ripping at the skin of the slowly tightening fingers.

“Fuck,, Kokichi- you’re such a- such a slut…” Shuichi’s voice was slightly grainy from being so vocal.

Ouma’s back arched into the mattress as his mind blanked and his vision began to spot in dark grey circles. 

_ he might really kill me _

He realized this thought pop into his clouded head. He couldn’t focus, he couldn’t scream or beg, he could only cry. so that’s exactly what he did. That’s not to say that he didn’t enjoy the rough treatment, because he did. He loved the pain as much as he loved the boy giving it to him. 

A dark feeling began to stir within Kokichi, causing his cock to twitch. 

The geip loosened just enough to allow him to speak ever so slightly as Saihara was lost in pleasure. 

“Shuichi,, I’m gonna… I can’t- I cant- help me, i- i’m so cl- Agh!” Kokichi croaked out between wracked sobs and sniffles as Shuichi suddenly tightened his grip. All circulation was now cut off. Kokichi’s vision went black. All that he could do was feel and hear. 

_ i cant see i cant see i cant see _

He began to panic as he could feel himself approaching his climax.

“Then shut up and cum already.” Saihara muttered seductively into his ear, peppering his neck with bites.

Kokichi could tell that he was on the verge of passing out. This fact only made him more sensitive. Shuichi’s thrusts became messier, and less coordinated. By pure chance, his dick rubbed against that particular spot inside of Kokichi.

Ouma attempted to scream as he felt the long cock inside him nail him right in the prostate. This pushed him over the edge. Thick, clear ribbons spurted from his tip, effectively coating his matress with the hot slick.

His hole clenched around Saihara’s member as he came, causing him to groan loudly as he buried his face into Kokichi’s back. Streams of slimy cum painted Ouma’s insides white as Shuichi came soon after the small boy.

Kokichi suddenly felt dizzy, his head was spinning and a sudden headache wracked his brain. He felt full, as he was pumped with load after load of cum. An insane amount of liquid was now inside him. 

_ wow… that’s a lot… heh _

Feeling went away soon too, leaving him collapsed on the bed in a spot of his own cum and tears.

“Holy shit.” Was the last thing that Kokichi heard Shuichi whisper as he passed out.

—-

—-

Ouma groaned, opening his eyes slowly, the bright light from his window stinging at his eyes. His eyes adjusted to his bright surroundings. He lay in his bed.

_ My throat hurts… _

_ My back hurts… _

_ My… ass hurts? _

_ And… what- there’s a… weight on my chest? _

His gaze drifted away from the window, and he looked at his stomach. They locked sights. Eyes widening, he jolted backwards, head hitting the bedframe with a  _ bang.  _

“Agh!” Kokichi drew his hands to cover his face as Yellow eyes stared at him inquisitively. Shuichi lay on him, chin resting on his arms, which were placed on Ouma’s chest, crossed, as he was sprawled out on top of him. Blankets covered the two. 

_ Shit! _

Kokichi’s face turned red as memories from the previous night hit him like a truck. 

“You know, you were amazing last night…” Saihara gushed lovingly, closing his eyes as he rubbed his cheek into Kokichi’s soft skin lightly. His fingers slowly ran up and down Ouma’s side.

Kokichi parted his fingers, looking at the cat-like boy on top of him. Saihara’s eyes opened, looking up at the purple haired boy.

_ God he looks gorgeous in the morning _

His navy blue hair was messy, and contrasted his deep eyes perfectly. His black pupils dilated and changed in size ever so cutely.

“Th- thank you… good morning…” Kokichi wasn’t sure how he should respond to the suggestive compliment. He hesitantly lowered his hand to the hair of the boy on top of him, slowly running his fingers through his hair.

Saihara moaned quietly, nuzzling into the touch

_ He really is like a cat… _

“Good morning Kichi” he responded sweetly. “Have fun trying to walk today, we still have school after all.” Shuichi laughed softly as he sat up.

“Fuck!” Kokichi jolted up, needing to get ready for school, eyes opening as he was now fully awake. “Gah!” he stilled suddenly as a shock of pain shot up his spine, his insides were ruined with bruising from the intense pounding the previous night.

Shuichi broke into a fit of laughter, finding the thin boy’s reaction and realization irrationally funny.

“You know, it wasn’t really too nice of you to pass out on me last night either, you left me all the cleanup…” Saihara stood up, stretching his arms. “If you do that next time too, you might end up hurting my feelings.” Shuichi said this in a joking way.

Kokichi’s face turned red as he saw that the tall boy was stark naked. “I-it’s your fault for ch-choking me out!” Ouma said defensively, crossing his arms as he pretended to be angry. “a-and… what do you mean by ‘next time?’” 

Saihara looked at him with a suggestive gaze. “Wanna find out?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokichis mom looked at him with a knowing look as he stepped into the kitchen to get ready for school. Her and her husband hadn’t gone out last night like they had promised Ouma that they would, and had woken up late at night to the sound of screaming and slamming coming from the bedroom above them. “So who was your hot date lats night?”   
> “Mom! ah- i uh- what do- what do you mean?” Kokichi stammered as he stared at the floor, avoiding his mothers gaze. He backed out of the kitchen slowly, one hand flying up to cover the obscene amount of hickeys and bite marks littering his pale skin.


	3. Omorashi

Late nights with Kokichi was something Shuichi had grown used to, and the thought of spending the night with his boyfriend never failed to excite him. Even now, as Kokichi lay sitting in his lap, he could barely keep his attention on the show they were watching together.

Shuichi had his arms wrapped tightly around Kokichi’s waist, holding his chest flush to the boy’s back. His head rested on his shoulder. Something seemed off. Kokichi was being unusually quiet as the show progressed. It wasn’t long before Shuichi noticed Kokichi slowly fidgeting as well. It started off with small movements, the occasional twitch of his fingers, the curling of his toes, this caught his attention.

“Shuichi can you let me go for a second?” Kokichi was now pressing his thighs together, squirming in discomfort.

Saihara hugged him tighter. 

“Ah!” Kokichi let out a small squeal, going rigid in Shuichi’s arms. His hand darted to cover his crotch.

“Did you just-?” Shuichi loosened his grip on his boyfriend, looking towards where his hand had moved with interest. 

“Shuichi I need to go so badly…” Saihara’s dick twitched with arousal. “I don’t think I’ll be able to make it to a bathroom.” 

Gently grabbing his boyfriends hand, he slowly moved it away from the area it was covering. Kokichi was lightly shaking in the boy’s lap, doing nothing to slow the growth of Shuichi’s steadily forming erection. 

“It’s fine, I don’t mind…” He barely stifled a broken moan as he saw a small wet patch beneath the damp hand. He placed his hand where Kokichi’s used to be, palming him through his jeans. 

Kokichi blushed as he could now feel the hard cock pressing against him from behind. “ahh~” Kokichi wiggled his hips in an attempt to shift his position to make holding it in easier. This action only caused another burst of hot piss to escape his semi-erect dick. 

“Just relax… I’ll take care of you.” Shuichi was surprised his voice didn’t crack while he whispered into Kokichi’s ear, his voice dripping with white hot lust. 

The show played monotonously in the background, being drowned out by their thoughts. The only sound that either of them could perceive was the shuffling of fabric, the broken whimpers of the struggling boy, and the heavy breathing of them both.

“Shuichi.” He leaned his head into the taller boy’s chest as he slowly arched his back, his eyes were locked tightly shut. “Ah!” With a strangled moan, he let go. The floodgates opened. Steaming piss escaped from his urethra at an impossible rate, smothered by the fabric of his jeans and boxers. 

There was a dark wet spot on the front of Kokichi’s jeans, growing larger by the second and dripping down to the mattress. Shuichi moved his hand as his jeans were quickly saturated with the fluid. He maneuvered his way out from underneath the light boy, hovering over him on all fours as Kokichi continued to wet himself, moaning with abandon.

Shuichi quickly went to work, slipping Kokichi’s   
pants and boxers down to his knees. His erection now stood tall as it sprung free. The stream now arched up onto Ouma’s shirt, the relief of finally letting it all out going straight to both of his heads.  
“Fuck Kokichi… you’re so hot…” Shuichi lowered his face towards Kokichi’s dick. 

“Shuichi wait! I-it’s dirty…” His cheeks were tinted pink from sheer humiliation and arousal.   
Why am I getting off on this… Why is he getting off on this? Kokichi could barely think straight. 

Shuichi took Kokichi’s dick into his mouth as the hissing fountain slowed to a light trickle.   
He greedily swallowed all of the fluids coming from the tip. Between Kokichi’s flushed and panting body, his almost painful erection, and the hard cock stuffed in his mouth, he couldn’t bring himself to care about the salty, acidic taste of Kokichi’s fresh piss.

“Shuichi !” Once the stream had died down, Kokichi immediately came, his cum arched to hit the back of Saihara’s throat. Shuichi raised himself off of Kokichi, swallowing all of the salty sludge that filled his mouth.

“Shuichi I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I promise!” Kokichi was panicking. He doesn’t hate me now, right? I never should have come over today… but… he seemed to like it…

“There’s nothing to apologize for, baby. This is the most turned on i’ve been in a long time. Shuichi was still wearing his sweatpants, and if his sizable erection wasn’t painful before, it sure as hell was now. Amazingly, shuichi hadn’t cum while he was sloppily giving Kokichi a lazy blowjob, and now he was harder than ever.

“Now you just need to pay me for helping you. With your body.” 

The mattress and sheets were now soaked, and despite how turned on he was, he didnt exactly want to fuck someone in a puddle of cooling piss.  
He grabbed Kokichi’s waist, picking him up as his boyfriend wrapped his legs around him.

“Shuichi wait- I need to take a shower” Being railed while covered in dried fluids wasn’t something he ever wanted to do.

“We can kill two birds with one stone~” Shuichi picked Kokichi up, carrying him across the room to his connected bathroom, their chests pressed against each other. He was eternally grateful to his parents for deciding to give him an en suite bathroom, and now that he thought about it, they would probably be able to hear everything Shuichi was about to do, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. In fact, this only turned him on even more, considering that his parents were openly against the relationship he had established with Kokichi over the past few years. Part of him saw this as a sick, twisted form of revenge. 

The moment that the bathroom door swung open, Shuichi took no hesitation in slamming the door shut behind him with his foot, and setting Kokichi down on the bathroom counter.

“God I can’t wait to fuck you.” Shuichi quickly stripped, Kokichi did the same as his jeans were still around his knees, and his shirt had piss on it as well. Shuichi turned on the shower. Water shot out from the head as it slowly rose in temperature. 

Kokichi sat still on the counter, watching Shuichi’s lean frame and lightly toned abdomen like a hawk. His dick surely would have twitched, had he not cum just minutes ago. He watched as his boyfriend waited for the water to turn hot. Kokichi got tired of waiting.

“Shuichi~” Kokichi called out as suggestively as he could, leaning back on his hands.

Shuichi turned around in curiosity, gold eyes filled with lust met the begging ones before him that burned an intoxicating shade of purple.

“Watch this.” Kokichi leaned his head back slightly, putting his jawline on display. His lips parted as a moan left him. Suddenly, the sound of liquid hitting the tile floor drew Shuichi’s eyes downward. 

Incredibly, more piss arched out of his dick, creating a small puddle on the floor beneath him. Shuichi looked on in amazement as he walked up to the smaller boy.

“Ah- It feels so good…” Shuichi knew that Kokichi was just playing up the experience, and that half of his moans at the moment were fake and purely to please him, but they did wonders for his aching dick. “Heh… I must have had way too much to drink earlier… Or maybe I'm still holding some in?” The flow ended once more, as if on cue.

If Kokichi was being honest with himself, he just wanted Shuichi to get mad enough at him that he would absolutely ravage him. That’s not to mean that he wanted Shuichi to hate him though, he still loved him, and was only doing this to make Shuichi’s erection so bad that he couldn’t refrain from fucking him into the middle of next week.

What Kokichi wasn’t expecting, though, was for Shuichi to suddenly approach him, gripping him by the hand and yanking him off the counter, quickly catching him in his arms before his face could collide with the cold floor, Kokichi’s face was against Shuichi’s chest, looking up to meet his seemingly glowing eyes.

“You want it rough today, right? Are you okay with me hurting you?” Shuichi laced his fingers into Kokichi’s hair, yanking it backwards to his face was on better display.

Kokichi closed his eyes, wincing in pain. “Yes, fuck yes! Please… I’m all yours.” Kokichi opened his eyes, biting his lip slightly as his erection began to come back to life.

“I’m going to make you regret saying that.”

“You’re free to try.” Kokichi shot back snappily.

Shuichi laughed to himself, gently using his hands on Kokichi’s waist to turn him around, before pushing him towards the counter as hard as he could.

“Hrk!” Kokichi gagged as the edge of the counter collided with his stomach. “Shuichi- wait, I-“ Shuichi cut him off, gently guiding his head to the side and locking his lips in a passionate kiss. Kokichi rolled his hips forward slightly, longing for friction. 

The shower water was now emitting steam, fogging up the mirror behind the sink. Saihara moaned into the kiss before pulling apart, breathless. He stared into Kokichi’s fearful, loving eyes. Their faces were dusted with a pink blush. Shuichi grabbed his boyfriend's wrist, pulling him into the shower as he walked. Kokichi stumbled after him, narrowly avoiding stepping in the puddle of liquid he left on the floor from earlier. 

Once they were in the shower, Shuichi slid the glass door behind him shut. 

“Kokichi I can’t hold back anymore… please…” Shuichi leaned against the cold tile wall, sitting down on a built in seat in the corner of the decently sized shower. 

Getting the idea, Kokichi dropped to his knees and licked the base of his large dick. 

“Finger yourself while you’re at it. It’s the only preparation you’re going to get.” Saihara ordered him.

Kokichi opened a bottle of conditioner sitting on one of the shelves, squirting some into his palm to use as a makeshift lube. Was it safe? Probably not. Did he care? Fuck no. And the best part was that It was the conditioner Shuichi used, so it smelled like him. 

Now on all fours, he used one hand to keep his balance while the other went to work prodding at his insides. 

Shuichi moaned as his dripping cock got its first stimulation it had received all night. The hot water pouring out of the showerhead only heightened the sensations of white hot pleasure coursing through his body.

Kokichi finally took Shuichi into his mouth.

“Ha-Ah!” Saihara grabbed Ouma’s hair, forcing him down further on his dick. 

“Mmf!” Kokichi struggled to keep pace as Shuichi began guiding his head up and down his shaft, turning him into a fleshlight. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he maneuvered his tongue skillfully, occasionally swallowing, forcing his throat to clench around intrusion in his mouth. 

Shuichi was so close to cumming. He wouldn’t last much longer like this and he was well aware of that fact. 

Picking up on this, Kokichi lifted his head off of the sensitive cock before him, planting a kiss at the head. 

Shuichi stood up, Kokichi following suit. Kokichi now leaned against the wall in a position that could only be described as sexual. His back was curved ever so perfectly, his ass sticking out as his pink pucker winked in anticipation. Shuichi lightly explored the expanse of flesh before him with eager hands, squeezing his ass a few times before spanking him. 

“Ah!” Kokichi moaned loudly, sweet sounds of pleasure continued to leave his lips as Shuichi began to rub his throbbing erection against his boyfriend’s ass. 

At this point, the piss that had stained the mattress was probably fully cold and staining the sheets, and his parents definitely knew what they were doing because of how loud Kokichi was being, but he still couldn't bring himself to care.

“I love you. I love you so much.” Shuichi leaned over Kokichi’s frame to kiss his neck, biting it sweetly until his teeth broke skin with a sharp pop. 

Kokichi all but screamed as he let out small whimpers and pleas. “Shuichi I- I can’t… Please, stop teasing… gah~” Saihara dragged his tongue over the wound. 

The metallic taste filled his mouth. Not being able to hold himself back any longer, He slowly began to insert himself into Kokichi’s slick ass. 

“mmh.. Shuichi.” Kokichi keened in pleasure, tossing his head back as he was filled. “Ehehe… I’m so full…” 

Shuichi was now fully sheathed in the small body as he clamped around him, practically begging for more. He started off slow, giving deep, hard thrusts that were still far from gentle despite the pace. He already knew he was close, and he was prepared to not last all too long, so he reached down to start stroking his boyfriend’s dick too. 

“Shuichi!” Kokichi was so, so very close, all he needed was a little push… “Shuichi… piss in my ass.” 

“That- that’s not…” Shuichi was now fully thrusting into him at a moderate pace, satisfying his fragile boyfriend.

“Not what? Ah! s-Sanitary? I’ve h-haah~ I’ve had worse things I-in there.” Kokichi pushed his hips backwards to meet the harsh thrusts. 

Shuichi placed his hands on Kokichi’s hips, digging into the malleable flesh. “Fuck…” was all Shuichi said before he let go. Piss escaped his dick and flowed into the tight ass he was pounding into. He didn’t need to go that badly, but that’s not to say it wasn’t enjoyable. Peeing in such a foreign location sent shocks of pleasure through his body and he came with a breathless groan.

Kokichi gasped as he felt the warm liquids mix inside him, dripping out of his ass as Shuichi’s thrusts slowed down to milk out his orgasm.

This was all it took for white ribbons of salty sludge to shoot out from the tip of Kokichi’s dick. “I love youuu~!” Tears were now streaming down Kokichi’s face as he felt Shuichi pull out, all of his discarded fluids flowing out with him. Shuichi slowly slid to the floor, pulling kokichi down with him as he trapped him in a tight embrace. Shuichi was panting heavily, his wet hair dripping as he hugged Kokichi from behind, sitting similar to how they were when they had been watching tv together. 

“I love you too.” Shuuchi then peppered Kokichi’s neck with soft kisses. He was always very affectionate after sex, and this wasn’t an exception. Kokichi leaned into Shuichi’s touch as his thoughts grew warm and fuzzy. 

The hot water from the shower had now cast a cloud that filled the bathroom. 

Shuichi let his hands rinse Kokichi of all of the drying fluids left on him with some of his body wash.

Now i’ll smell like him… Kokichi hummed affectionately, nuzzling his head into the crook of Shuichi’s neck.

“We won’t be able to sleep on the mattress tonight.” Shuichi spoke softly as he gently worked the soap into Kokichi’s skin and hair.

“That’s fine. I’m satisfied as long as I’m in your arms.” Shuichi’s face grew pink once more, the blush extending to the tip of his nose.

They cuddled together under the hot water, taking turns washing each other’s hair.   
After a while, Shuichi got up to turn the water off, eliciting a small whine from the shorter boy. 

“You’re fine, we still need to clean up anyways.”  
“Ah, sorry about pissing on your floor… and mattress…” Kokichi stood up as well, only to stumble downwards as a sharp pain jolted through his body. “Ah!” He was sore, and would probably be limping for only a day or so, since they didn't go as long or hard as they usually do.

“It’s fine, I’m glad you did.” Shuichi helped Kokichi up, offering his body for support. “I wanted you to.” 

Kokichi shivered as the water was no longer blanketing his body, and was promptly handed a soft, black towel by his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open!  
>  I would also love some feedback since your comments are quite literally by lifeline.

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably bad, I know, take pity on me please.
> 
> (I can do requests?)


End file.
